


从良 31

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 31

31-1

 

周深坐在阿云嘎的车里，捧着电脑一时说不出话，几分钟前他还疑问阿云嘎这样不喜欢用电子设备的人怎么想起来换新电脑，然而现在没有疑问了。

阿云嘎没有看他，只是把脸转向窗外，外面的雨下得像日子过不下去了一样，是老天爷将无根的水一盆盆的泼在车窗上。阿云嘎叼一支烟却也没点，那海绵嘴儿都被浸得湿潮，这样的触感有些令人恶心，于是窗户打开了一条缝，在雨水灌入的间隙阿云嘎将这支烟扔了出去，一瞬间没了踪影。

还是阿云嘎先开口了，他许久没抽烟，嗓子却有些哑。

“王晰这么对郑云龙，难保不会在你身上如法炮制。”

“他不能。”周深只是无力的辩驳。

“是，他不能，他也得有这个胆子。”

“不过我冒不起这个险，深深。”

阿云嘎慢慢的将脸凑到周深的面前，鼻尖与鼻尖不留一丝余地的说，

“一点点可能都不行。”

 

周深许久没与阿云嘎这样近的接触，一时不适应的想往后躲，可他的脑袋已经贴在座椅上无路可退，于是他只能别开眼睛，吞咽声从胸腔里泄出来，阿云嘎又说，

“王晰最恨别人骗他，我不敢说他对你……”

“我真喜欢他。”周深打断了阿云嘎的话。

“那深深喜欢我吗？”阿云嘎并没有把周深的喜欢当作什么正经话。

有人把百灵鸟的嗓子毒哑了，周深沉默了好久，只轻声说，

“你别闹……”

他的话被阿云嘎的吻堵住了。

像无数个他们曾经有过的亲吻一样，从衔住对方的唇开始，再到舌与齿的缠绵碰撞，情欲将顺势而来。

然而周深变了，阿云嘎亲上来的一瞬间他先是惊恐再是挣扎，手摸上调整座椅的按钮直接将自己远离阿云嘎，他仰躺在副驾上， 盯着没有遮光板的天窗，那么大的雨滴仿佛砸在了脸上，他听见阿云嘎一声嗤笑说淹死的都是会水的。

周深不置可否，长长出了一口气说让阿云嘎带他去余笛那，车子开出小区的时候，周深终于放过已经被自己磨烂的下唇给王晰打了一通电话，不过没人接。

去余笛家的路本不应该堵，只不过前面桥上好像出了什么事故，大家都非常有公德心的为救护车让出一条路来。那红蓝的灯闪过周深眼眶，把他的眼角都闪湿了。

 

阿云嘎和周深到余笛家的时候王晰已经不在了，周深是要给王晰打电话，还没等打通，余笛就把他电话拿过去摁掉，周深不敢同余笛争抢，只能老老实实被剥夺了通话权利跟着进了屋。

余笛说周深当时从法国走得那样急，落了好些东西还要余笛给他收拾，又刮了刮周深的鼻尖儿说他快二十六岁的人，怎么就长不大。

周深不说话，任由着余笛摆弄他。

阿云嘎看着这气氛好诡异，他竟不知道周深在余笛面前是这样乖顺，要说他在王晰面前还是带着些脾气的，现下摆在余笛面前却跟软团子一样好捏。闹了半天原来周深只是在自己家人面前拿着混世魔王的剧本呢。阿云嘎总觉得自己要说些什么，还未等他张嘴，余笛先说，

“深深什么时候喜欢戴戒指了。”

余笛看见了周深手上那枚素净的戒指，拇指和中指掐着硬环就要往下摘。然而一直默不作声的周深却在这时蜷了手指，把这枚素戒牢牢夹在指间，不让余笛移动它分毫，周深抬起眼睛看着余笛说，

“我要去见他。”

 

“见谁。”余笛明知故问。

“王晰。”周深回答的也耿直。

“没人管着你就开始瞎吃了。”余笛所问非所答，不过说这话是看着阿云嘎的，说罢又将眼光落回周深指间那枚戒指上，说，

“吃垃圾食品会令人上瘾的，你看看你，又胖咯。”余笛宠溺的掐了掐周深的脸蛋儿。

周深的头微微躲了一下，一双眼直直盯着余笛，

“小叔叔。”

余笛仍在拽周深的戒指，两个人拉锯战一样，目光交接手指相撞，到头还是余笛有力一些，那戒指本身就有些小，把周深的指关节都磨红了才脱下来，余笛当然看见遗留在周深中指上那一个小小的“X”。

那一圈肉被戒指里面的凹槽挤的有些凸起，是比肤色深一些的颜色，一开始周深带这戒指还觉得有些痒又有些疼，不过时间长了也就习惯了，现在被余笛这么一摘，只觉得手上轻飘飘的好难受，周深几乎是瞬间抽了鼻子，用另外一只手盖上中指上的痕迹，他第一个站起了身说，

“走吧。”

 

周深被没收了手机，不知道王晰在哪，他又不想借阿云嘎的打电话，就只能叫阿云嘎把车停到王晰楼下，他想开着车窗看得更仔细，不过外面好大的雨，周深是不在意的，可余笛不允许他被淋着，深色的遮光玻璃好影响视线，周深只能把眼睛贴上去，冰凉又坚硬的玻璃抵着他的脑门，往他眼睛里灌凉风。

这雨还不停。

他们等了好久好久王晰才回来，不过他是打车回来的，他也没有伞，大雨把他的发一瞬间就浇塌了，周深知道他今早亲手系的领结一定皱巴巴了。

他好想下去给他撑伞，可余笛却紧紧捏住了周深的手说，

“见过了，走吧。”

阿云嘎压着满心的疑问开车，他以为余笛会让周深去他那住，不过余笛似乎有放他一马的意思，只让阿云嘎把周深带回去，自己说是去公司还有些事。

 

阿云嘎和周深到家的时候郑云龙正在客厅抱着嘎嘎看电视，他看的是——今日说法。

郑云龙见周深进来，往后看看却再没别人，就问了一句晰哥呢，结果周深的泪就绷不住了，他扑倒郑云龙的怀里说了五百声对不起，郑云龙不明所以只能抚着他的后背安慰着说没关系没关系。

然而阿云嘎却不给周深好脸色，提着周深的后脖子把他拉开，郑云龙胸口都叫周深哭湿了，他衣服穿的薄，已经可以见着些肉色。阿云嘎把周深扔在一边没管，去给郑云龙换了一套厚一些的睡衣，又把窗开了些，让带着湿润味道的空气扫一扫屋里的味儿。

阿云嘎现在是一点都不同情周深的，但他更想知道周深和余笛到底是有什么样的事，能让他在余笛面前委屈成那个样子。可周深哭得动人，抽抽嗒嗒半天说不出个囫囵话，阿云嘎实在是想听故事，就只好把周深放回郑云龙怀里哭。

可能是郑云龙最近胖了许多的缘故，周深的哭声在他身上的软肉里渐渐浅了，阿云嘎热了两杯奶过来，看着郑云龙抱着周深的样子有些诡异，但又是说不上的和谐。

 

周深靠在郑云龙怀里捧着奶，把脚搭在阿云嘎腿上才算舒服，长长喘了两口气才顺，他低沉着眼似是在想该从哪说，

“余笛本来是有个弟弟的，是该有个弟弟的。”  
“我也是后来才知道……他妹妹，那本来是个龙凤胎，可他母亲身体撑不住这两个孩子，他弟弟生出来的时候就是活不下来的。”

“余笛陪了他五天？反正多不过五天吧。”

“你可能不知道，我刚出生的时候也是这样……又小又瘦的，看起来不像是好活的。”

“他姑姑是我二爷爷的妻子，哎我也叫不明白，反正我出生那会儿他正好在，我还记得我妈说，那会儿就余叔最担心我，在医院的时候天天看着，连眼睛都不眨的。”

周深喝了口奶，又说。

“小时候我就喜欢跟他屁股后面玩，尤其是妈妈不在了之后，我就觉得他像我……”周深说到这又有些不好意思，他知道阿云嘎也是自小没了母亲才到这周家的老宅里，可不见阿云嘎把谁认作母亲，周深又驳了自己上句话，说，

“也不是……反正就他教了我太多东西，你也知道我爸，整天板着张脸演他的严父，我又不欠他的——”

“哎——”

“后来他结婚了，刚开始我倒觉得没什么，可是之后……我就觉得心里不舒服，他妻子那么温柔的一个人，我却怎么都不喜欢，那会儿我十几岁吧……总说一些伤人心的话。”周深咬着下唇，面有愧色。

“后来他妻子去世了，我竟然觉得……唉。”

“你早就喜欢余笛了？”阿云嘎问他。

周深点头，奶已经喝没了，他就把空杯子搁下，往郑云龙又厚又宽的怀里靠了靠，继续说，

“我想了好多种，却偏偏落到了我最不想要的那种，而且我也不敢确定是不是……”

“所以你就拿我来试了？”阿云嘎掐着周深的脚心，心里好像憋了一肚子火。

周深的第一次是和阿云嘎。

“哎呀——也不算试吗，就……哎……你要不长那么大东西该多好。”

“？？？？”阿云嘎抽了一下周深脚心说，

“你还怪我了？”

 

周深是被他打疼了，两只脚都缩回来，小身子蜷得快和嘎嘎一样大，缩在郑云龙的手边继续说，

“我觉得我从出生就是喜欢男人的，余叔又那样有相貌又风度，连我爸跟他说话的时候都客客气气的。”周深又叹了一声。  
“你说你当时要拒绝我，不给我开这个口子该多好。”周深怨似的指着阿云嘎说，

“都怪你。”

阿云嘎气得要去咬周深的指头，却被郑云龙拦下了嘴，把周深往自己怀里拢了拢，周深就继续说，

“就反正后来断断续续拉拉扯扯的，你也走了，就剩我在余叔身边，我直说过好几次，可他都不理会我，说我还小不懂事儿。”

“那我哪能服啊。”

“而且你也不在，余叔也不和我睡，我就只能出去耍。”

阿云嘎掐着太阳穴把自己扑进沙发的枕头里，周深仍在讲，

“有次耍的太狠了没带套——哎呀我又不喜欢。”

“反正是没弄干净就发烧了，教他知道了，给我好顿训，不过那会儿我俩才算是在一块儿。”

 

“吃草莓吗？”阿云嘎隔着周深问郑云龙，郑云龙在周深背后点了点头，阿云嘎就去洗了碗草莓，秧儿都仔细的掐过了。

周深歇了歇嗓子，也润了两颗草莓下去继续说，

“我的功课都是他教的，后来他要去法国，那我肯定是要跟着去的，啊对，我刚是不是没说——余叔的活儿是真的烂，就，哎……一言难尽。”

阿云嘎连着往周深嘴里塞了三颗草莓，郑云龙阻止了阿云嘎塞第四颗草莓的手，还去帮周深顺着后背。

“咳……谢谢龙哥，哎呀就烂就烂吧，这不还有你嘛，天都不知道你没到欧洲的时候我日子过的是多苦。”

阿云嘎控制住自己要把草莓扣在周深头上的冲动。

“不过后来……”周深的表情一瞬间沉下去了，他的声音从此刻开始颤抖

“我觉得他和从前不大一样……说不上来，就还是那样温和又贴心。”

“你不知道——我的内裤他都要亲手洗。”周深的牙关都在打颤，胳膊上起了层鸡皮，郑云龙以为他冷，便把自己的厚睡衣敞开了裹住他。

不过阿云嘎舍不得郑云龙把胸口亮出来吹风，只把周深提出来，又去热了杯奶顺手把窗户关上。

周深像是讲乏了，又或者是有些俱意，喝了大半杯温热的奶才继续说，

“你知道他做医药的……他……他给我打针。”

“我不知道那是什么……”

“不上瘾。”周深这句话使阿云嘎凌厉的眼神缓和了，他似是在回忆，慢慢的说

“也有意识，只不过懒得思考，或者说脑子转不起来，我可以清楚的背出来头天上课老师讲的案例，可没有办法去操作的那种感觉，而且身体特别软……唔……就很敏感的那种。”

“很容易就被干射。”

 

“其实我觉得没什么，后劲儿就是爱睡觉，和喝多了一样，不过后来他。”周深从阿云嘎怀里挣出来，坐在他们俩中间，一边搂一个胳膊似乎在找着安全感，继续说，

“他给我带锁。”

“嗯，在打针之后。”

“我不能接受，你知道的我连戒指都不愿意带。”周深下意识摸了摸中指上的痕迹，

“更别说贞操带了。”

“真的嘎子，那会儿你先回来了，我是真的有点怵……”

“余叔他……他不适合我。”

“他对我再好，也不适合我。”

 

 

 

 

31-2

王晰不知道自己是怎样走出余笛家的门，当周深这个名字被他嚼碎了吞进肚子里的时候，他的感官与脑子都一起被放空了。

如果他仍有理智去仔细思考一下，想起周深早上那副难色，就不难看出余笛这是一石二鸟再把自己摘干净的手法，然而他并没有理智了，或是说他什么都没有了。

那张照片怎么说也得有个几年，那会儿的周深二十岁，今年的周深也是二十岁。

王晰不应该自己开车来的，他摸上方向盘的手直打哆嗦。

不知是周深太会藏，还是王晰变得愚钝了。

穷人家的孩子怎么会有那么细嫩的脚趾，怎么会那么挑床，他第一次登台的时候怎么会一点都不局促拘谨，他被打扮起来的样子怎么会那么骄矜。

哪里有金玉压不垮的人，除非他本身就是金玉堆砌的。

王晰的思绪好乱。

阿云嘎从一开始就知道的，他一定是知道的。王晰突然想到那个晚上，他还以为电话那边和阿云嘎在一起的是个女人——周深闹的时候也会这么叫床。

阿云嘎与他提起过周家的嫡少爷——是去法国读过书的，那床头柜里的药。

车窗开着缝，雨水像刀子一样剜在脸上。

 

千万副画面从王晰脑海里掠过，可他一个也抓不住，不，他还记得那天在阿云嘎的办公室，阿云嘎说他要周深。

太可笑了。

王晰是真的笑出来，又觉得异常恶心，当时的阿云嘎该是用什么样的心情去看他的，他们上位者的兴趣为什么都如此令人作呕。

破碎的，零星的沾着记忆的碎片一块一块从王晰脑中掉出来，不用人去管，自己就拼成了完整的画面。

他以为他窥见了光明，可当他借着这点微光挣扎着从深海爬出来，抬头看去却是永夜。

王晰的手机响了，他机械的看向屏幕，是周深打来的电话。这金属壳子一瞬间变得滚烫无比，在王晰手上跳了两下就掉在了座位底下，它还在响，王晰想去捡，他低头的时候不小心扶了一下方向盘，再抬起头时就是长摁的喇叭声响，左后侧的车在后视镜里几乎是要蹭上来，王晰下意识的往右打满。

只不过他右手边是护拦下已经干涸的河道。

在他被安全气囊弹住脸的时候，他还在想周深说过的那句话

——我要是个小骗子怎么办。

 

王晰是仍有意识的，他听见了救护车长长的嘶鸣，但是他睁不开眼睛，或是说他不想睁开，任由着自己被消毒水的味道笼罩，他蓦地松下来，什么都不愿想的沉沉睡去。

“刚才吻了你一下你也喜欢对吗，不然怎么一直牵我的手不放。”

“你说你好想带我回去你的家乡。”

“绿瓦红砖，柳树和青苔。”

然后他就看见了周家的祠堂，那个在他少年时远远望见过的虽然老旧却很气派的建筑。

周深在大跨门前站着，他穿着很平常的衣服，可来人都要谦卑的称他一声小少爷。

王晰不知道自己该不该过去打招呼，因为好些人都噙着嗤笑看他，就连阿云嘎也是。

不过这一觉并没有持续很久。

 

还没等王晰考虑好到底要不要过去打招呼，他就已经清醒过来，护士说他命大，车都废了人只是轻微脑震荡，王晰只浅浅裂开了嘴角说谢谢您照顾，他记得这辆车是特意为周深换的，数着安全系数第一的买。

大夫说他没什么事，但最好还是要留院观察一下，王晰说他不想留，自己没什么事儿就不占用公共资源了，大夫说行但需要第三方签个出院单，问王晰有没有能叫来的亲人或朋友。

王晰怔然，他第一个想到的是阿云嘎，却又在心里驳了自己，阿云嘎同周深一起骗他的时候，又怎么把他当作朋友。

王晰现在这样子好狼狈，脸上有些带着土的擦伤，他不想叫助理过来，只沉着声音说自己是一个人没什么朋友，大夫许是用带着丝悲戚的眼光看了他一下，把单子拿来给他签字，说等再打一针才能走，王晰点头道了谢，他去交医药费的时候才发现手机不在，护士说他手机应该是和车一起报废了，又嘟囔着说开车不要看手机，总有不遵守交规的人不珍惜自己的生命。

不过幸好的是王晰的手包还在，小护士去找了护士长，那是个看起来很温厚的中年女人，她了解了一下王晰的情况，又看了王晰的脸好一会儿，说是可以先把王晰的身份证垫在这儿，让他回去换了手机拿了钱再来补上。王晰连声道谢，问了护士长的值班时间说在她下班前肯定来还上。

 

王晰既然不留院，那就只能去输液室挂水，北京的医院总是人多，王晰排不上输液室的座位只能在走廊里打针，那照顾他的小护士又来看他一眼，大概是觉得他面善，给了他五十块钱让他打车，王晰一时不知道该说什么，他现在确实是身无分文的，只能双手接来说谢谢，把小护士的微信留好说晚上来还。那小护士也是个直白的女孩儿，只说他看着不像坏人。

王晰讪笑，只把谢谢说了无数遍。那小护士没与他说上两句就去忙了，王晰靠在冰凉的椅子上，盯着自己的输液瓶，他觉得自己似乎被皮肉生意烙上了永恒的记号。

王晰没那么好看，却是在男人女人面前都讨喜的脸。

医院走廊里贴着肃静的标语，然而这么多人怎么能净的下来，不过嘈杂也好寂静也罢，在王晰的世界里都是无声了，他什么都没有在想，只是等着点滴打完，他好想回家。

可王晰却错过了拔针的时段，等他回过神的时候那输液管里已经替换成他的血，回的血不算多，还没爬到上面存药的软囊，王晰并不在意这些鲜红的液体，他也没去找护士，只自己拔了针头，那软管里的血没了真空和压力，从细针头里滋了出来，喷了几朵血花在王晰的领带末梢，也淋了一点在地上，王晰心说又要给人家添麻烦，却也无法，挎着自己的提包摁着手上的针眼就走了。

索性医院离他家不算太远，打到小区门口才四十六块钱，王晰叫出租停到了楼底下，五十都给了司机没叫找。

雨好大，他也没伞，下车的一瞬间就被打透了。

 

没两步的距离他就被淋成一只湿哒哒的小脏狗，他进了电梯摁了楼层，当他手指落在门锁上时，心口强跳了两下，门推开了，一片寂静，厨房的窗户似乎是没关，远远的传来一些雨水萧条的声音。

王晰似乎是松了一口气，旋即心上又绞痛，是那种千百万条细细的丝线刮过软肉的感觉。

如果周深在家，王晰不知道用什么样的情绪与他面对。

所幸他不在。

门口有周深随意蹬下的拖鞋，应该是走的很匆忙，因为周深总是将鞋规整的放在柜子上，被窝里没什么人气儿了，有几只枕头掉在地上，入夏已经换了亚麻的枕面，上面有些洇湿再风干的痕迹，昨晚上王晰使这个垫在周深腰下面，去接他那些丰沛的汁水。

今天打扫的阿姨还没有来，这痕迹就在这刺着王晰的眼。

王晰本来不想哭，可他的眼睁着睁着不知怎么就留下了泪， 先是无声的雨，再是辟天的雷，屋里屋外都是瓢泼的场景。

王晰最恨旁人骗他，他会怪自己怎么那么蠢笨，没有一双分得清是非曲直的眼，可他想到周深，想到他笑津津的眼，瓷白的牙，或甜软或嗔笑的喊他的名字。

晰哥晰哥。

 

深深，

你再骗骗我呢。

好不好。

 

家里还有别的手机，王晰摸出来打了通电话，他身上的湿衣服还没有脱，在这样的夏里又把他贴出一层薄汗来，他是坐在地上等着电话接通，王晰还记得上床是要换上睡衣的。

“喂……妈。”

“哎，我挺好。”

“我爸咋样……啊，热伤风，没事儿。”

“是忙，也还行。”

“我老姨家闺女是要过生日了吧。”

“不一定，有功夫我就回去。”

“找什么媳妇儿，哪有空。”

“哎，好，行行，你挂了吧。”

“让我爸少喝点儿，那么大岁数了。”

“……行，撂了吧，我这儿还有事儿呢，嗯，挂了吧。”

王晰好久没有回家了，就连春节也不回去，远远的给二老打个电话，还有几个月一次的汇款，就是他关于家的全部，除了周转运营那些钱，王晰自己手里其实没留多少现金，多数都寄放在母亲的账户上。

他妈妈总说要不了这么多钱，还要告诉他不要做什么违法的事儿，钱够花就好，别让自己良心过不去，每每此时王晰就要与他母亲调侃两句，说自己哪里有那么不堪。他妈妈便也不再多问，只说让他注意身体。

手机放下的瞬间，又一个气泡从王晰鼻腔里顶出来，在他挺立的鼻子旁崩开了一只晶莹的小球，他不敢照镜子，他知道他一定会无比厌恶现在这个自己。

他靠在床头柜下缓了一会儿，肩膀抽抽得乏了也就好了，他揉了揉眼，把衣服脱了去洗澡，方才的针眼在手背上扩成了不小的乌青，指尖扫过有些疼，他赤裸的伫了一会儿，摸上了手上的戒指，他转了一下却转不动，他这只比周深那只还紧，可他是非要摘下来，拇指和食指使力咬着牙得往下薅。

戒指下来了，连着几块指骨的皮，还有一点点肉挂在戒指内环的凹槽里，在他中指上留下个渗着血的’S’

深深

周深

周家嫡亲的孙儿。

他哪里配呢。

 

 

 


End file.
